Accidental Discovery
by LunaLuka
Summary: Fukawa decides to visit her girlfriend who also happens to be the mastermind. [Fukawa/Komaru] [Mastermind AU]


Junko laid stretched out on her bed, unable to sleep from the events that occurred earlier on in the day. Sayaka Maizono was dead, killed by Leon Kuwata, and her older twin sister almost got impaled for breaking the _"school rules"_. All of this was so surreal. As if they were on some messed up reality television show. She could have never imagined something like this would have ever happened. She rolled onto her side and looked over at the night stand, her eyes widened at the lack of items on it. She quickly sat up. The kitty hairpin her sister bought her wasn't there. She pat down her black cardigan but she felt nothing in the pockets she had. It was Night Time but there wouldn't be any harm in quickly looking around for the hairpin, right? No one else would know she was out so no one would attack her, right?

She walked over to the door of her room and slowly opened it. She peered out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. She let out a quick shriek and shut the door when she saw something moving outside. She put her hand over her mouth and yelled at herself internally. She hoped whoever or whatever she saw did not hear her. She peered out her door once more and saw no one. She cautiously exited her room, quietly closing her door just in case whoever she saw was still around. She tip toed past the rooms of the others but paused in front of Kirigiri's room due to the sound of a gate opening. She peeked around the corner to see the gate to the second floor had been lifted. She squinted to get a better look at who had opened it but it was too dark to tell.

The figure walked up the stairs to the second floor. Junko waited a few seconds for the person to disappear before following them. This person had to be the person behind all of this, the mastermind. They had access to the second, third, and fourth floor after all. Junko had assumed there was a fifth but the "mastermind" seemed to have no interest in it. Instead the "mastermind" paused in front of a door and knocked several times. The door opened, light seeping out of it. The "mastermind" held up their arms to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Junko had done the same but her eyes quickly adjusted and she regretted doing so. She'd recognize that figure anywhere. That lengthy skirt, those long braids and those round eyeglasses. Touko Fukawa. She watched as Touko walked into the room and closed the door. Junko quietly approached the door to find it was not fully closed.

Through the crack of the door, Junko watched as Touko stood in front of a door with Monokuma painted onto it. The door seemed to open by itself and Touko stepped inside. Junko entered the room and tip toed to the Monokuma door. Junko found it odd that this door wasn't fully closed either. She was scared that maybe Touko knew she was following her but from the conversation she would soon hear, that fear would be gone.

A girl with short brown hair sat in a chair turned away from Touko but she quickly turned around once Touko entered.

"Touko-chan!" The girl got up and hugged the writing prodigy. Touko froze for a few moments but then returned the hug.

"Komaru..." Touko mumbled.

The girl named Komaru giggled and grabbed Touko's hands. She sat back into her chair, pulling Touko onto her lap.

"I missed you!" She exclaimed as she looked up into Touko's eyes, entwining their fingers.

"I missed you too." An apparent blush appeared on Touko's face. Though Junko couldn't see Touko gave a genuine, shy smile.

"No one followed you, right?" Komaru asked.

Touko nodded.

"Good!" She giggled once more and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Everything is going according to plan!"

Komaru's smile faded for a reason Junko could not see. She wrapped her arms around Touko's neck.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a child-like innocence.

Touko was hesitant but then asked, "When will I be able to see you again?"

Komaru paused, stroking her chin as she began to think.

Her smiled returned, "The next time someone dies. I want to stir up more despair."

"What if someone doesn't..." Touko began but was cut off by the true mastermind's reassurance.

"They will. I already know what I'm going to use as my next motive!" She reached into her pockets and pulled out multiple envelopes.

"We'll get to see each other sooner than you think!" She proclaimed.

She hugged Touko tightly, giggling as thoughts of despair remained dominate in her mind.

A warped joy seemed to fill Touko. She couldn't wait to trick the other students, to watch them fall into despair exactly the way her girlfriend wanted them to.

She leaned forward and connected her chapped lips to Komaru's soft ones. A few moments later, she pulled away. The kiss was short but sweet. Touko wanted to do more but she knew she would have to wait for the others to fall into a deeper despair for that to happen.

Komaru yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"It's time to go to bed, Touko-chan!"

This gained her a frown from her girlfriend. Touko knew this meant they had to depart. She would have to wait until another murder happened for her to see Komaru.

As if Komaru read Touko's mind she said, "I promise we'll get to see each other soon!"

"I hope so." Touko grumbled and removed herself from Komaru's lap.

Touko was surprised when Komaru suddenly grew silent. She expected her lover to get up as well and give her a little peck on the cheek before departing. Instead Komaru remained seated with a blank expression on her face and stared at something. Touko followed her gaze which was to the door? Touko tried to identify what Komaru was staring at but each time the answer would be the door.

Touko slammed the door open and was surprised to hear shriek. Her eyes widened once they fell upon the fashionista sitting on the floor.

* * *

Junko scurried to her feet once her cover was blown. She wasn't sure what to do. She should have ran but remained entirely still.

"What are you...?" Touko muttered.

Junko laughed nervously as she quivered.

"You have to be more careful, Touko-chan. Now Enoshima knows I exist." Komaru stepped out of the room and pouted.

"I guess I'll have to give her some amnesia. Sorry, Enoshima-san but you can't know just yet." She giggled.

Junko began to feel weary and she found it difficult to focus on the situation at hand. Her mind began to grow blank and the world around her was blurry. She staggered back and eventually collapsed onto the floor.

"Good night, Enoshima-san." She heard a voice say as she closed her eye-lids and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
